legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S2 P2/Transcript
(Erin is seen in her room lying on her bed on a laptop) Erin:.......... (Jack enters the room) Jack: Hey babe. Erin: Hey sweetie. Jack: What are you doing? Erin: Just passing the time anyway I can. (Jack walks up and looks at the laptop) Jack: Oooh since when did you get into RTS games? Erin: What? Eternal Conquest is a good game. Jack: Heh, yeah I know. I've played it. Erin: Also needed something that was slow pace. Jack: It's not that slow. Erin: The way I set the game up it is. Jack: Ah. Erin:.... (Jack lies next to Erin and puts his hand on her stomach) Jack: How're you feeling? Erin: Eh... Jack: Bored? Erin: Yeah... I hate being out of the action honestly. Jack: Well, just three more months sweetie, and then you'll be back in the fight. Erin: I know, but then there's the kids to worry about. Jack: Well we can handle it. We've handled worse. Erin: Hm. True. But then again, you had me when you did. Jack: Heh, true. Erin:.... Jack: Could be fun though. Erin: Yeah. Jack: *Smile* (The two lay there for a bit) Jack: Hey is Jordan still doing all right? Erin: Huh? Jack: You know.... Erin: Oh. Y-Yeah, he's fine... Jack: … What about you? Erin: …. *Sighs* … I guess i'm still not completely over it... And Jordan's looking after mom in spite of what happened. Maybe my little brother is stronger then me... Jack: Right. Erin:...... (A tear falls down Erin's face) Jack:........ Erin:.......... Jack: Erin? Erin: *Wipes tear* I-I'm fine Jackie... Jack: You sure? Erin:......... (Anne then enters the room) Anne: Guys! It worked! We got them- Oh. Bad time. Erin: Oh... Hey Anne... Anne:.. S-Should I- Erin: N-No its fine..... So good news? Anne: Y-Yeah. We got Josuke and the others. Jack: Really? It worked? Anne: Yep! Jack: Oh sweet! Anne: *Smile* (Blue pops his head in) Blue: Everything okay? *Gasp* Erin? Erin; Hey Blue.. Blue: A-Are you all right? Erin: I guess.... Blue: Awwww.... (Blue goes over and hugs Erin) Blue: It's okay... Erin: *Sighs* Thanks Azul. Blue: *Smile* Aww you remember the nickname! Erin: *Smirk* Sure do kiddo. Blue: *Smile* (Blue gets up) Blue: Well, I'll be in my room setting up our game Anne! Anne: Okay! (The two leave the room as Erin smiles. The scene then cuts to the other heroes meeting) Miles: Wait really? Josuke: Yeah. We got attacked by an assassin, revealed Stands to Team JNPR in the past and told them about our origins. Koichi: Okuyasu even mentioned Pyrrha's death to her face! Okuyasu: By accident! Miles: And yet no consequences have come to the present? Hmmmmm... Qrow: What do you make of it kid? Miles: I MAY have an answer. Alex: What is it? Miles: What I suspect, is that whatever happens to change the past, instead of affecting the present it will branch that time off into an alternate timeline. A time similar to the past you saw, but with a different perceived future. Oscar: So you're saying that if we change the past, the present remains the same but another timeline forms instead? Miles: Exactly. Oscar: Hm. Josuke: Oh thank god... Miles: So your actions won't affect us. Only in the alternate world will it change anything. Maybe. Josuke: Good. Miles: *Nod* Raynell: Well, if this meeting's done I'm gonna go hang with Anne and Kane. They're with Blue right? Alex: Yep. Raynell: Great, thanks! (Raynell leaves) Okuyasu: Welp. Good to know me spilling the beans about Pyrrha won't change anything. Jaune:...……… Josuke:....... (Josuke looks at Jaune) Josuke:....You two must've been close back then am I right? Jaune: We all were.... Josuke: I saw...She even took a bullet from the assassin we fought so we could get an opening. Jaune:....... Josuke: If I knew it wouldn't affect the timelime, I would've brought her with us. Jaune: Right..... Josuke:......... (The scene then cuts to Raynell entering Blue and his siblings' room) Raynell: Hey kids! Anne: Hey mom! Blue: Sup! Raynell: Just came to see my kids was all! Kane: Oh! Anne: Well come on and hang out! Pink: Yeah! You wanna join us? Raynell: Oh thank you Pinkie! Pink: *smile* Blue: Say, where's Green? Yellow: Out walking. Blue: Ah. Raynell: Okay then! Pink: *Nod* (Soon, the front door is heard opening) Green: *Voice* MOMMY!!! GUYS!! Red: Huh? (The group heads out and finds Slimer and Batty) Slimer: What was that? Pink: Sounded like Green. (Green runs up holding something) Green: I found something! Slimer: What? (Green holds up a small brown and black kitten) Kitten: *Meow* Everyone: *Gasp* Kane: Its a cat. Batty: Aww its a baby! Green: Found it on the streets in town! It was all alone! Kitten: *Meow* Blue: Aww he was all alone? Red: Who'd leave a little kitten like you all alone? (Murphy and Rocky walks out) Murphy: Kitten? Rocky: Where? (Murphy and Rocky see the kitten in Green's arms) Murphy: Well now. Kitten:...H-Hi. Rocky: Oh and he can talk too! Murphy: To us at least. Green: Oh you can understand him? Murphy: Yep. Seem he's old enough to speak. Kitten: A-Are they my new owners? Murphy: U-Uhhh.... Green: What? Murphy: He said are you his new owners. Everyone: !! Pink: N-New owners?? Anne: Whoa I wasn't expecting that. Murphy: He does seem scared. Rocky: Yeah. Really scared. Kitten:..... Murphy: You sure it wouldn't hurt to get another pet guys? Yellow: Oh mom can we keep him? Red: Hey yeah let's keep it. Batty: I don't know kids. Taking care of a pet is a big job. Murphy: Hey we can help. Rocky: Yeah! Alex: Well alright! Batty: We can do it. Green: YAY!! (Green hugs the kitten) Green: Oh we're gonna have SO much fun together kitty! Kitten: *Meow* Murphy: He said okay. Green: YES!!! (Green giggles) Slimer: *Smile* TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 2 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts